Mon légionnaire
by Korrigogna
Summary: " Il était minc', il était beau, il sentait bon le sable chaud, mon légionnaire." SongFic / O.S. / I.C. Sur les paroles de "mon légionnaire" de la version de Serge Gainsbourg.


Il avait de grands yeux très clairs  
>Où parfois passaient des éclairs<br>Comme au ciel passent des orages.  
>Il était plein de tatouages<br>Que j'ai jamais très bien compris.  
>Son cou portait : "Pas vu, pas pris."<br>Sur son cœur on lisait : "Personne"  
>Sur son bras droit un mot : "Raisonne".<p>

Partout autour de moi, la terre stérile s'étendait. Déterminer les points cardinaux, pour trouver ses repères demandait une grande expérience. Se rendre aussi loin de la moindre trace de civilisation s'apparentait à de la folie pure. C'est pour cela qu'en quittant le village de Suna, je n'ai avoué à personne où je me rendais réellement. Et plus encore, jamais je ne leurs ai dit la raison de mon départ vers cet océan de sable. Après tout, ma venue dans ce lieu dénudé de vie, ne regarde que moi. Je m'enchaine à un souvenir lointain, un passé révolu, qui pourtant me hante toujours. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel mais cela n'était qu'une question de minutes. Bientôt il me faudra faire demi-tour, sinon se désert hostile risque de m'arracher la vie, comme tant d'autre avant moi.

Ma mémoire n'arrive toujours pas à oublier les traits de son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une profondeur, que seul lui pouvait en posséder. D'une couleur si pure que même les plus belles pierres précieuses l'en jalousait. Mais dans ce regard il y avait une certaine électricité, une envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Rarement les jeunes ninjas détenaient une telle expression. A moins que ce ne sois un désir charnel et interdit qui donnait une telle intensité à ses diamants d'azur. Le temps passe, j'ai maintenant suffisamment de recul pour tenter de comprendre ce que ses yeux évoquaient. Aujourd'hui je semble persuadé que la seconde hypothèse soit la plus plausible, nous ne sommes que des mortels après tout.

Si seulement seul ses yeux m'avaient attiré. La conclusion aurait été bénigne. Hélas, sa peau dorée par le soleil laissait paraitre des dessins noirs. Ma soif de savoir et mon besoin d'aventure m'ont poussé à poursuivre ma discussion avec ce jeune inconnu. Sans gêne, il dévêtit son vêtement qui le protégeait du soleil et me montra ses tatouages.

« Pas vu, pas prit » l'insolence sur le cou.

« Personne » la solitude dans le cœur.

« Raisonne » l'esprit dans les muscles.

J'sais pas son nom, je n'sais rien d'lui.  
>Il m'a aimée toute la nuit,<br>Mon légionnaire !  
>Et me laissant à mon destin,<br>Il est parti dans le matin  
>Plein de lumière !<br>Il était minc', il était beau,  
>Il sentait bon le sable chaud,<br>Mon légionnaire !  
>Y avait du soleil sur son front<br>Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
>De la lumière !<p>

L'inconnu aux yeux bleus m'avait envoyé dans un coin abandonner du village. L'envie et la passion qu'il dégageait m'avait alors donné le besoin de m'abandonner à de nouveaux plaisirs. C'est ainsi que dans la folie qui m'enivrait, j'avais fini par l'amener dans mon lit. Etrangement, la peur ne m'envahissait pas. Pourtant c'était bien la première foi qu'un homme était aussi proche de moi. Je n'appréhendais aucunement la suite des événements. Les jeux de rôles et les caresse m'avaient transformé en un autre. Il prit son temps pour me faire jouir. Mais quand il eu commencé, il ne s'arrêta plus. Jusqu'à bout de force, nos corps collant par nos mouvements toujours plus grand et magnifique, s'abandonnaient tantôt dans l'un, tantôt dans l'autre. Quand tard dans la nuit, je réussi à contrôler mes pulpions et que ma semence fût suffisamment versé, je m'endormis.

Quand je quittai les bras de Morphée, il était là. Debout prêt à me quitter. J'ai gravé cet instant dans ma mémoire. J'aurais tellement aimé lui parler. Lui voler une identité, un nom. Mais ma stupeur de le voir si beau, m'empêcha de m'exprimer. Sous le soleil rayonnant, ses cheveux semblaient briller. Puis il s'enfuit ne laissant aucune trace. Il ne me reste plus que son visage, son corps et leurs traits. Indélébiles souvenirs. Restera-t-il pour moi, le synonyme de la beauté ? Je doute que quiconque ici bas puisse être aussi esquille. J'espère juste que cette nuit passionné à ses côté n'altère pas mon jugement.

Bonheur perdu, bonheur enfui,  
>Toujours je pense à cette nuit<br>Et l'envie de sa peau me ronge.  
>Parfois je pleure et puis je songe<br>Que lorsqu'il était sur mon cœur,  
>J'aurais dû crier mon bonheur...<br>Mais je n'ai rien osé lui dire.  
>J'avais peur de le voir sourire !<p>

Douce solitude. J'étais resté au lit toute la matinée, pensant encore et toujours à lui. Ne réalisant pas. Etait-ce un mirage ? Une illusion ? Seul mon drap imbibé de son parfum me rappelait qu'il a bel et bien existé. A-t-il aimé ? Me reviendra-t-il ? Plus qu'une envie, c'était une nécessité, j'avais besoin de lui. Sa peau salé, son torse bombé, ses cheveux dorés. Ma tête allais exploser, je ne pu retenir mes larmes. La souffrance était telle. Esquisse douleur. Mon cœur se calme, mais ses souvenirs n'inondent. Cette nuit, j'aurais du lui dire, lui demander si nous nous reverrons. Au lieu de ça je me suis laissé enivrer par son regard. Ses yeux dégageaient une certaine sûreté, il savait ce qu'il fessait. Et moi perdu je me suis laissé prendre au piège. Enivré par cette découverte. Ebloui par sa beauté. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit autant homme de ma vie. Mon corps n'était plus mien. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps pour le lui dire…

J'sais pas son nom, je n'sais rien d'lui.  
>Il m'a aimée toute la nuit,<br>Mon légionnaire !  
>Et me laissant à mon destin,<br>Il est parti dans le matin  
>Plein de lumière !<br>Il était minc', il était beau,  
>Il sentait bon le sable chaud,<br>Mon légionnaire !  
>Y avait du soleil sur son front<br>Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
>De la lumière !<p>

Je le revois encore, c'est un ballet incessant. Ses va et viens en moi je les ressens encore. Son souffle saccadé me brûle encore les omoplates. Ses gémissements se mêlant aux miens résonnent encore dans ma tête. Mais au lieu de geindre j'aurais du crier, hurler. Faire entendre à la planète entière le plaisir ambiguë auquel il m'a déchaîné. Et son acharnement, sa volonté. Il continuait encore et toujours. Nos corps transpirants se collaient et s'imbriquait à la perfection. Dans ses mouvements parfois brutaux, se contentait-il, ou savait-il que cela me donnait l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Mais les mois passent, et il reste ce que je désire le plus au monde. Mais il est ce graal intouchable. Et cette nuit si j'avais su plus tôt que ce serait notre seule nuit je l'aurais savourée sans m'arrêter. Je me serais enchainé à lui. Je l'aurais suivi, même si ma vie m'en coutait. A présent il est parti, le retrouverais-je un jour, quand à mon tour je m'en irais ? J'ai beau chercher autour de moi, tenter de percé le cœur et le corps de celui qui oserais m'envoyer au septième ciel. Mais dans mon village de sable je reste désespérément seul. Dans mon monde la différence ne s'éveille pas aisément aux autres.

On l'a trouvé dans le désert.  
>Il avait ses beaux yeux ouverts.<br>Dans le ciel, passaient des nuages.  
>Il a montré ses tatouages<br>En souriant et il a dit,  
>Montrant son cou : "Pas vu, pas pris"<br>Montrant son cœur : "Ici, personne."  
>Il ne savait pas...Je lui pardonne.<p>

Le lendemain midi les ninjas de son village avaient perdu une de leurs recrues. Un dénommé Naruto Uzumaki. Bien sur, j'ai pensé à lui, mon légionnaire. Mais son identité ne m'étais pas connu. Comme j'étais le chef militaire du village, je fis déployer mes forces armées à sa recherche. J'appris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune recrue aux cheveux doré. Mes soupçons quand à l'identité du ninja égaré, s'avérèrent filament fondé. Quand dans la soirée à des dizaines de miles il fût trouvé, je me suis empressé de rejoindre les exploreurs. Mais quand je suis arrivé les ninjas déjà présents sur place semblaient affolés. Je fis place près de ce Naruto Uzumaki.

Quand son regard croisa le miens, je réalisai. Mon légionnaire. Allongé sur le sable chaud, couvert de lumière. Ses émeraudes semblaient plus douces que la veille. Sans animosité, si éclairs. Je fusse surpris de le voir sourire. Il me dit en montrant son cou : « Pas vu pas prit ». Caché sous sa capuche qui le protégeait du soleil, je me rappelais alors de son tatouage au cou. Celui qui avait attisé mon attention la veille. Le premier tatouage que j'eu l'occasion de toucher et d'embrasser. Ce tatouage qui montrait bien son insolence. Prouvé ici, par son allusion à hier soir dont j'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Parole pleine de promesse et de secret.

Puis dans un dernier effort il descendit sa main sur son cœur. Il murmura : « Ici, personne ». Sur sa poitrine le tatouage « personne » me frappa l'esprit. Encore plus que lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première foi. Oui à présent il n'y à plus personne, plus de battement et plus de vie. Ce tatouage, le dernier que j'ai découvert. Celui contre lequel je me suis tantôt blotti, tantôt mû. Ce tatouage sur lequel des perles de sueurs apparaissaient, puis collaient sur ton torse. Avant de venir se coller et se frotter sur le mien. Il me semble inimaginable que cette nuit là, dans ton cœur, il n'y eu personne. Mais à présent je suis seul avec notre secret. Tu étais l'autre gardien et acteur de ce dernier. Mais le soleil et le manque d'eau de mon pays ont été fatal pour toi, je te pardonne.

J'rêvais pourtant que le destin  
>Me ramèn'rait un beau matin<br>Mon légionnaire,  
>Qu'on s'en irait seuls tous les deux<br>Dans quelque pays merveilleux  
>Plein de lumière !<br>Il était minc', il était beau,  
>On l'a mis sous le sable chaud<br>Mon légionnaire !  
>Y avait du soleil sur son front<br>Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
>De la lumière !<p>

Pour moi, il est temps de rentrer. Le soleil assassin n'allait pas tarder à me voler la vie. Et puis à Suna, mon frère et la sœur doivent certainement me chercher. Et comme je ne souhaite pas être questionné sur la raison de ma disparition, mieux vaux que je me hâte de regagner mon village. J'espère juste qu'il m'attend là haut. Et, que quand enfin mon heure sonnera, je puisse me glisser dans tes bras. Naruto Uzumaki, attend moi.

* * *

><p>BonjourBonsoir mesdames, première Song fic et première fic du côté noir de la force (homo). Autant vous dire que ça fait beaucoup de première !

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de bêta sur cet O.S. mais si vous rencontrez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les faires parvenir !

Ecrite pour me prouver (à moi, mais pas que) que je n'étais pas Anti-Yaoiste. Vous en pensez quoi ? :3


End file.
